Small size is desirable in personal radio communication products, such as cordless telephone handsets. These space constraints in turn impose size restrictions on the radio components used in such products. For example, incorporating more than one antenna into a cordless telephone handset may require certain amounts of space not readily available in today's smaller handsets. For communication products requiring a dual band response, say for transmitting on one frequency and receiving on another, the problem is further complicated with regards to tuning the desired operating frequency bands and keeping them isolated by a separation bandwidth. Positioning of the antennas within the communication device becomes critical to the overall appearance of the device as well as its performance. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved antenna structure that provides a dual band response and which can be readily implemented into a small communication device.